Tokyo Mew Mew: New Additions
by Clowgirl
Summary: Colleen, an ordinary girl, moves to Japan and befriends the Mews. What happens when she becomes one and trouble follows? Revised version of Tokyo Mew Mew: A New Addition.
1. Chapter 1

A fox trotted around in the deep forest, the silver moon and golden stars casting light from above the lush tree canopy of the forest. The fox was a vixen, her fur a bright crimson, but her paws and the tips of her ears and tail were jet black. And she was searching for something. She lifted her nose in the air, sniffing quietly. Suddenly she began to run madly towards a blinding light…

BEEP BEEP! Colleen shot straight up in her bed, scared awake by her alarm clock. She rubbed her head and thought _what a weird dream_. She got out of her bed and took off her pj's, which were a black undershirt and Homer Simpson boxers. She put on her favourite shirt, which was grey with the Superman logo in color on the front and "Supergirl" on the back in black lettering, her Polo Jeans bellbottoms, and dark blue Converse low tops. After making her bed and eating two Poptarts and a glass a milk, Colleen dashed out the door, her tan messenger bag hitting her left leg violently and her shoulder-length light brown hair getting into her grey-blue eyes.

She reached the school twenty minutes early, so she decided to get to her locker and get ready for class. She was finally adjusting to the change of time zones after moving to Japan in June with her family, due to her father's company moving him here. Luckily, she picked up Japanese fast. And now she looked around for her locker. She was looking at a map of the school trying to find her locker, when she bumped into someone.

She looked up from her map to she a redheaded girl looking at her. "I'm so sorry. I'm Colleen. I'm trying to find the hallway with my locker in it. I'm new," Colleen said nervously, blushing a little.

"Oh, it's okay. I bump into people all the time. I'm Ichigo. Hey, I think you're locker's near mine. I'm also new at this school. They opened it just this year. Let's find our lockers together," Ichigo said with a smile. Colleen dumbly nodded and walked along with Ichigo, talking to her about where she used to live and about her life in Japan so far.

As they got closer to their lockers, they began to discuss their romantic lives. "I've been single for my entire life. Not a problem, but a boyfriend wouldn't be bad. Guys never seemed to like me in America. Maybe I'll get more luck here in Japan. Maybe the reason I never got guys was-"

Here Colleen was cut off, as someone dragged her to the side by the waist. "Hey gorgeous, maybe I can help you with your singleness," said who ever had dragged Colleen from Ichigo as he pushed her into his chest. Colleen looked up at the guy who had interrupted her. He was American as well, with a smart-aleck smile on his face. He had dirty blonde curly hair that went to the beginning of his jaw. His eyes were a striking blue, like the color of icy cold water. His face was a soft tan. He was quite handsome.

But his handsome face didn't keep him from being slammed against a row of cold metal lockers with Colleen's fist ready to strike. Her eyes narrowed as she said in a hiss, "Watch it, you jackass, or your face won't be so pretty anymore." After this, she let go of him and walked back to Ichigo, oblivious to the staring crowd full of shocked faces. Ichigo's jaw was dropped. Colleen lifted her right eyebrow and asked, "What? I was going to say, it might be 'cause I can be a bit violent." Ichigo just nodded as they found the hallway with their lockers.

As they unlocked their lockers, Ichigo called two people over from their lockers nearby. "Colleen, these are Lettuce and Pudding. My other friends Zakuro and Mint go to private schools," Ichigo said as Colleen shook hands with her new friends. They gathered their stuff and walked to their next class nearby, Drama. Colleen sat in the desks next to Ichigo, Pudding and Lettuce. They talked about Colleen's weird male encounter until the bell rang and class started. Their teacher, Mr. Namasuki (I made this up, any coincidence to a real last name is coincidental) started to talk about how they were going to be doing a play for the class project for the year.

"Now class, I know all of you have been in a play at your previous schools, as was a requirement of getting into the class. I've already chosen parts due to the notes from your last drama teacher listed in your class records. The play will be _Romeo and Juliet_." A response of groans filled the room, and the group of four looked at each other anxiously.

"Maybe you'll get Juliet, Colleen," Ichigo joked. Colleen just rolled her eyes.

"Now, now, calm down. I will now announce the leading lady and gentlemen. Dacre Morris will play Romeo, and Colleen O'Brian will play Juliet. Now would you two please come to the front of the class," Mr. Namasuki announced, and Colleen blushed lightly as Ichigo pushed her to the front of the classroom. She saw that the guy who she had pinned against the locker was also coming to the front. She grabbed the Juliet script and saw he grabbed the Romeo script; afterwards he looked up at her and smiled deviously. Mr. Namasuki announced the rest of the parts, but Colleen couldn't pay attention.

The bell rang, much to Colleen's relief, after everyone got their scripts. As Colleen walked out with Pudding and Lettuce, Ichigo caught up and said, "Don't fall for Mr. Romeo. A lot of leading ladies fall for their leading man," Ichigo joked. Pudding, Ichigo and Lettuce laughed as Colleen rolled her eyes.

Colleen went to the rest of her classes, which oddly enough had Ichigo Pudding, Lettuce and Dacre in most of them. Dacre kept giving her suggestive looks, to which Colleen glared at. The last one, she flicked him off. "Ms. O'Brian, Mr. Morris out NOW! I will not have such behaviour in my classroom," bellowed Ms. Kasumi, their math teacher, as she pointed to the hallway. Colleen glanced sympathetically at her friends before stomping out the door with her stuff. She sat by the door and pulled out her science homework.

Dacre slide down beside her and said, " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get us kicked out of class. How about you come with me to my house and practice our lines for the play?"

"Does my middle finger mean anything to you?" Colleen said bitterly as she glanced at him and gave him a fierce glare before returning to looking at the worksheet on ecosystems.

"We have to practice Colleen, or we won't be ready for practice on Friday. We have to have the first ten pages of our lines ready for practice by then," Dacre said as he turned Colleen's face back to face his.

Colleen tried to wrench her chin out of his hand as she replied, "What do you mean? I don't remember hearing that!"

Dacre smiled broadly as he answered, "it was announced when you weren't paying attention. So I'll meet you by your locker after this period is over?"

"Fine," Colleen grumbled as she broke free and gathered her stuff, seeing the class was over in about five minutes. "See you," she mumbled as she gathered her things and headed for her locker.

After a few minutes of waiting for Dacre, after telling Ichigo to call her cell later, Colleen began to go home. _I'm not going to wait for a guy who won't even come to appointments he arranged_ Colleen thought angrily to her self as she exited the school's main gates. Suddenly, she heard panting and a hand clamped onto her shoulder. She turned her head, very scared, and saw that it was Dacre. "Sorry I'm l-late, huff, I had to, huff, get my script, huff, from my locker," he huffed as he started to walk next to her.

About ten minutes later, they were at Dacre's house. Colleen looked up at the house and breathed, "Holy crap, that's a big house."

Dacre chuckled as he unlocked the gate and the swung the front door open. "I'm going to change. Stay down here okay? Don't be a naughty girl" Dacre said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm not perverted like you," Colleen said as she pulled out her script and he ran upstairs.

Meanwhile

"Ryo, why are we doing this a second time?" At the Café' Mew Mew, Ryo and Keiichiro were working up another batch of animal DNA to try to inject again.

"Because, Keiichiro, the aliens are getting stronger. We need more help to get rid of them. Are the DNA tubes loaded properly?" Ryo seemed nervous and anxious to begin.

"The fox, racoon, bobcat, and tiger DNA samples are properly loaded. Shall we start the machine, sir?" Ryo nodded, and Keiichiro pressed a few buttons. As the machine was ready to inject, a terrible rumbling started.

"Earthquake!" Ryo and Keiichiro ducked and a beep sounded from the machine and blinding lights flashed: one red, one blue, one black, and one orange. A few minutes later, the quake was over and Ryo and Keiichiro sat up. "Was the DNA sent out?" Keiichiro nodded. "Excellent. We have four new Mews."

Dacre's House

Colleen fell off Dacre's couch onto the floor as the quake started. Suddenly a flash of red light entered the room and hit Colleen's left ankle. She closed her eyes and blacked out. She stood, with her clothes gone she noticed with a blush, and saw a blinding light. Through the light a fox came up to her. It jumped at her, and Colleen caught it in her hands, feeling a connection to it as she hugged it.

Suddenlyshe was awake. "Colleen, are you okay?" Colleen looked up and saw Dacre looking down at her in nothing but a towel.

She blushed as she sat up from the floor and said, "I will be once you put some clothes on.

Dacre smiled devilishly as he said, "You want me to take the towel off don't you?"

Colleen blushed deep red and yelled, "GET DRESSED YOU FREAK!" She threw a pillow at him as he trotted out of the room and up the stairs. She looked down at her ankle, to see what happened to it. There was a mark there where un-freckled fair skin had been before. The mark was a fox, with its tail twisting around the heart it was sitting on. _Weird. Oh well, I must not have noticed it before_ Colleen thought as she returned to her script.

Hope you like!


	2. Chapter 2

Dacre sat down clothed beside her a few minutes later, script in hand. "You ready to start?" He asked with a grin.

"Yes.I was ready a long time ago. Can we hurry up and get practicing please," Colleen asked sourly as she flipped back to the beginning of the script. "Now judging by it, you don't come in 'till a few pages into the first scene of Act One. You enter in right after a speech by Montague and don't speak 'till after Benvolio and Montague talk some more. Benvolio talks two more lines and Montague one. Your first line is-"

"Colleen,stop talking about that scene. I want to that kissing scene at the end," Dacre said calmly but you could tell it was restrained from something more.

"Dacre,that isn't until Act 5, Scene 3. That's not in our assignment. Plus I would like to get your first few pages read at least before I have to go," Colleen said coolly.

"Colleen, please?" Dacre made a puppy face and his eyes sparkled, as if he knew it was working.

"Fine, but no kissing okay?" Colleen said as she threw her hands in the air. Let me get to the page. Here we go. Now, lie on the floor in front of your couch like you're stretched out on the Capulet crypt and you just died."

"Like this?" Dacre asked.

"Yes. Now let me get a look at my lines..."

A few seconds later, Colleen was leaning over Dacre, who was as limp as a real cadaver, reciting her lines. "What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips; Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make die with a restorative."

Before Colleen realized what the hell was going on, she was on the floor with Dacre's face inches from her's, his arms holding hers down to the floor. "What the hell is going on? Get off me! Don't make me go Kill Bill on your ass!" Colleen struggled, but it was useless as giving an already dead fish water.

"It's useless you know. I was letting you win in the hallway this morning. I'm much stronger than you and you know it. Now, let's practice that kiss." Colleen noticed how disturbing his eyes looked, like he was a tiger or something. (Note nothing is going to happen, though this sentence seems like that would be wrong). Dacre fell onto Colleen, suppressing her onto the living room rug. His face was in her hair, making her fearful. It also caused her to take action. Suddenly, he was off her, holding his crotch and howling.

"Try that again and I'll kill you. See you tomorrow asshole," Colleen said as she collected her things and left Dacre's house, leaving Dacre in pain in his living room.

Meanwhile on a faraway planet

The room was filled with mysterious shadows cast by the room's many candles as Kish entered the throne room. He bowed in front of a heavyset alien who sat in the intricate throne. "Well? Did you get rid of those pesky humans polluting our planet?"

Pai,who was bowing behind Kish, stood up and said, "Your Majesty, we failed in doing so due to Kish's infatuation with one of the humans who tried to stop us."

"WHAT," The King bellowed. "Go back there and get rid of those humans or you will pay with your lives!"

"Yessir," Pai said as he and Tart, along with Kish, left the throne room and got their ship ready to return to Earth.

Colleen's room

Colleen flopped unto her bed in her pj's after calling Ichigo completely stressed. Her school uniform, which had come right when she got home, hung on her closet door. It had a pale dark blue skirt, with a pair of blue shorts to go over the underwear and under the skirt. The shirt was pale dark blue was well and the sailor tie on it was red and blue, but where it tied together was all red. Colleen turned away from it in her warm bed to face the light blue wall, clutching her Lisa Simpson doll as she fell asleep to her radio.

She had a horrifying dream. She was back under Dacre again, and she wasn't able to break free. His face in her hair again, smelled her like some sick animal smelling their prey. He lifted his head, but instead of it being Dacre's face, he had turned into a horrible demon creature. It began to laugh and said in a very deep voice, "You will be mine." Suddenly a flash of light in the shape of that weird mark on her left ankle blinded her.

Colleen woke up in a terrible cold sweat. "What the hell was that," she asked herself as she looked at her clock, which read 4 a.m. She got dressed into a yellow sweatshirt and capris and opened her window, a blast of calming crisp wind blowing into her face. She looked past her dark blue Converse and saw how far below the ground was. But she jumped anyway and landed perfectly onto the ground. "Now to go to Ichigo's house," Colleen said as she dialed Ichigo's cell number.

Ichigo's Room

Ichigo was lightly dozing, much like a cat, when her pink-red cell phone rang its ringtone, which was the theme to Sailor Moon. She blinked as she answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Ichigo. It's me, Colleen. Can you meet me in the park? I'd like to talk to you if that's okay."

"Yeah sure, it's fine. I'll be there in five. See ya there." Ichigo got dressed and ran out of her house to meet Colleen.

Cafe' Mew Mew

Ryo was on the computer, clacking on the keyboard's keys trying to track the DNA recipients while Keiichiro stood nearby.

"Ryo, are having any luck?" Keiichiro asked.

Ryo shook his head. "It doesn't matter anyway. Their powers will activate soon. The recipient of the fox DNA will activate in several hours".

Sakura Park

Ichigo came up running up to Colleen, who was sitting on a bench under a streetlight. "Hi Colleen. How ya doing since Dacre came onto you? Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

Colleen nodded. "I can't believe he would try that. But I shouldn't have agreed to do that scene in the first place. He scared me when he told me it was useless to resist. His eyes were so calculating and cold, like he was possessed or something. I'm going to have to go there tomorrow too, since I have to practice. I hope he doesn't try that again."

Ichigo's eyes hardened, as if Colleen had invoked a memory with this event, for a second. Then she returned to normal, suggesting that Colleen should keep her cell phone on while she was over there. "Hey, Coll, how about a treat to calm your nerves?"

Colleen replied, "Sure. But everything's closed right about now, except Mickey D's."

Ichigo smiled. "I know a place we can go".

A few minutes later, they stood in front of the Cafe' Mew Mew. "This place looks pretty closed Ichigo," Colleen said as she stared at the looming gate.

"Oh but it's not closed," Ichigo said as she scanned what looked like an ID card through the security scanner. The gate opened, and the doors ahead did as well.

"Cool," Colleen gasped as she walked inside the Cafe.

"Yep. Would you like some mint tea and doughnuts?" Colleen nodded as she sat beneath a big heart lamp as Ichigo turned on some light and rang a bell.

The Lab

Ryo looked up from the computer as he heard the bell. "Who the hell can that be? Can you handle it Keiichiro?"

Keiichiro yawned and said," Yes Ryo. Watch the bad language would you please?"

"Hello Ichigo. So nice to see this morning. What would you like?"

"Hi Keii-chan. I would like two orders of mint tea and some doughnuts. I've got a friend with me and we just want to get some breakfast."

Keiichiro nodded and put the tea on and gave Ichigo four doughnuts on a plate. "Here ya go."

Ichigo thanked him and walked off to the table Colleen was and they began to eat.

Several Hours later, Lunchtime

"What a great day today! The weather's wonderful isn't Ichigo?" Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding were sitting with Colleen under a tree eating their lunches.

"Yeah, Lettuce, it really is. Maybe we can all meet at my house after Coll's done practicing and we can go on a nice walk," Ichigo stretched and layer on the soft grass.

"Hey Coll! Dacre's coming'!" Pudding, who was the first to finish her lunch, reported this from high up in the tree.

Colleen thanked Pudding quietly and continued to eat her turkey sub while looking over her script for the play. "Hey Ichigo, I need to come over to your house to get fitted for my costume right?" Ichigo nodded. Ichigo was in charge of the female costumes. "I'll come by tomorrow after practicing and get that done." After this Colleen returned back to her script.

"Hi Colleen." Colleen did not look up to Dacre. Instead, Colleen looked to Lettuce.

"Lettuce, did you hear something?"

"Colleen, I'm sorry about yesterday okay? I just lost control of myself. Can you forgive me?"

"Hey Pudding, what are you doing in the play?"

Dacre's eyes got very tense as his anger grew. "That's it!" He shouted. He walked up to Colleen and picked her up bridal style and waked off towards the woods. "LET GO OF ME!"

"Not until you listen to me," Dacre said as they entered a clearing. He let her down softly. "Will you listen to me? I'm sorry about what happened. I just let myself lose control of my actions. Plus I've never been around such a beautiful girl before, so that's also why I lost control. I'm very sorry."

"All right I'll forgive you. You were kidding about the beautiful girl crap right?" Dacre smiled and shook his head. Colleen stood and returned to her friends to tell them what happened, and Dacre stayed in the clearing, thinking deeply about his feelings, 'till the bell rang.

School ended, and Colleen was at her locker, checking her cell messages. Dacre sent her one somehow saying he wasn't feeling well and that she shouldn't come over. "I guess I can go to get fitted for my costume now," Colleen said as she locked her locker and walked to Ichigo. "Dacre's cancelled the practice, so can I come and get fitted today before our walk?"

"Sure. The fastest way's through the park," Ichigo replied. They soon set off when they heard someone screech behind them.

"Are you Colleen O'Brian?" Colleen turned and looked at the girl. She was medium height, very thin, and had bleached blonde hair. And of course a screechy voice. Basically a preppy Wicked Witch of The West.

"I am. What's wrong with that? Gotta problem?" The girl narrowed her eyes and walked up to Colleen and poked her with a manicured nail before speaking.

"I do. Stay away from Dacre Morris. He's mine."

"Why? I have to practice for the play with him. And since when do I care whom Dacre belongs to. You can have 'im. Just leave me alone," Colleen calmly replied before starting with Ichigo through the park.

Kish's Ship

"Let's go, Tart and Kish. We need to get started."

Tart walked in the main room where Pai was standing, looking over the city. "Hey Pai. Kish took this one."

Pai continued to stare at the city, but said gravely, "Let the destruction begin."

Sakura Park

Ichigo and Colleen were halfway through the park when the chaos started. Giant cats began to appear out of nowhere and began to swat down trees. "What the hell's goin' on?" Colleen yelled as she dodged a falling tree.

"Hello Earth! I'm baaaaaaaack! Let's get the destruction begin! AHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!" Kish, floating above Colleen and Ichigo, cackled. He looked down and saw Colleen. He floated down behind her. "Well, well, who's this hot lady creature here Ichigo?" Kish stroked the back of Colleen's ear. Colleen turned around and grabbed Kish's hand and squeezed.

"Hey look, it's Legolas' horny cousin. I thought you guys stayed in Middle Earth. And for another thing, I don't go for dudes with pointy ears. Ichigo, how does he know you name?" Ichigo shrugged, but she knew why.

"Your insults affect me little lady. Now watch me as I destroy this lovely little park of yours," Kish said, as he broke free.

Suddenly power surged through Colleen. She curled her hands into fists and yelled "Mew-Mew Metamorphosis!"

Her uniform disappeared; and was replaced by an orange tight fitting top, connected to a flowed out orange skirt. She wore orange knee-high bots with flames on the toe of the boot; she wore elbow pads things on her elbows that were also orange and had flames on them. In her hands she held two sword hilts with flames coming out of them as blades (need help visualizing this, check out invaderdom's Tokyo Mew Mew cover for Coll). After taking a look at her, she yelled to Ichigo, who had also transformed, "Let's kick some ass!"


End file.
